Digimon Heroes: Original Generation
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: AU/Humanized Characters: Seven kids get whisked away from the real world on their Summer Camp, arriving in what they soon learn is Digimon World. Far away from home, being followed by strange creatures, and forced to depend on people they don't know nor even really like, they'll have to fight for their lives if they're ever going to get home. Slight retelling of Digimon Adventure.


**This is a random idea that I had, that I just suddenly felt I had to write. This is I think one of the few stories I have that doesn't have a Teen rating. This story follows the flow of the first Digimon Adventure, but I'll keep it original as much as possible. Some characters will be somewhat different, but they'll relatively be the same as their canon counterparts.**

**FYI, I'm using the japanese names and personalities of the Digimon as much as possible. Also in my head canon, the Digimon sound like their Japanese counterparts.**

_Theme Song: Butter-Fly from Digimon Adventure_

**Brave New World**

Earth in the year 2011 was at the pinnacle of technology. In the country of Equestria, a great change was about to unfold. This change was signaled by climate changes all over the country. Summers became so cold that people needed to wear coats, and winters were sometimes so hot that the ice cream truck even got business.

During one summer though, there was an area that was completely oblivious to these current changes. That was Ponyville, where seven kids were spending their summer camp. These seven kids had no idea, but they were at the center of this change.

"Cannon ball!" a bubbly girl with long and full pink hair shouted as she jumped into the lake wearing her white and pink bathing suit, splashing the older pink haired girl nearby accidentally. The older girl was obviously the camp counselor, as she was still wearing her long white skirt, yellow blouse, and brown boots instead of her bathing suit.

"Ahh!" the older girl shouted, "Pinkie Pie! Don't jump into the lake like that!"

_Fluttershy_

_Age: 13_

_Very shy and has a habit of worrying. She's the oldest. She and Rarity go to the same school_

"Aw, what's the harm, Fluttershy? You need to lighten up!" the bubbly girl said, proceeding to splash Fluttershy with more water, much to the latter's chagrin.

_Pinkie Pie_

_Age: 11_

_Very childlike and perky. Nothing seems to ever get to her._

As Pinkie Pie continued to splash the camp counselor, another girl walked out of the cabin. This girl had shoulder length rainbow colored hair, and was wearing a blue and white hoodie and blue jeans. She looked at Pinkie Pie in the water and smiled shaking her head.

_Rainbow Dash_

_Age: 12_

_An athletic tomboy who keeps to herself. Goes to the same school as AJ, who is her one true friend._

She was about to walk over to them, but stopped when she saw some of the other kids coming out of the forest. She scowled at them and walked off, not wanting to be with a big crowd.

Inside the cabin, a mature looking girl with long curly purple hair was applying red lipstick. She wore fancy black pants with small white stripes going up, and a black, white, and purple blouse that wasn't buttoned all the way, showing a small amount of cleavage at the top and giving her a mature look. She also wore black high heeled boots.

_Rarity_

_Age: 12_

_A mature girl who usually dresses in a mature and provocative manner, much to her parents' dismay._

"Perfect," she said when she was done. She stood up and turned around, admiring the way her pants hugged her hips. Normally her parents gave her a hard time for dressing like this, but here she could be herself.

Unknown to her, a little girl with long light purple and pink hair walked in, wearing a black and white dress and Mary-Jane shoes, "Mommy doesn't like you dressing like that," she said.

"Well, _Mommy_ isn't here, is she?" Rarity said arrogantly, "So I can dress and _act_ anyway I want."

"That doesn't mean you should dress like a slut," the little girl said harshly, angering her older sister.

_Sweetie Belle_

_Age: 8, going on 9_

_Rarity's little sister. Innocent but strong willed, her favorite past time is annoying her older sister._

"S-slut?!" Rarity asked, her pretty face contorted in a scowl.

"That's what Mommy says about the way you dress," Sweetie Belle taunted, "She said 'only a slut dresses like that'."

"She should look in the mirror once in a while..." Rarity growled.

"I'm telling Mommy! I'm telling Mommy!" Sweetie Belle sang skipping out of the room.

"Sweetie Belle! You better _not_ call Mom! Get back here!" Rarity shouted running after her younger sister. The young girl in the other room poked her head out to make sure she was alone.

"Thank God," she said running back into her room, where her laptop and a bunch of books were on the bed waiting for her. She had long straight purple hair with a pink highlight, and wore a simple purple dress and and black shoes. She also wore circular glasses.

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Age: 11_

_A smart, but antisocial girl obsessed with reading and writing fanfiction. She's also a programmer and hacker._

"Now I can get some work done," she said, pulling up her word document and getting to work. She had recently succumbed to writer's block, unable to get any new ideas, but hopefully this trip would help her get ideas. Unfortunately though, that hadn't worked out. Even worse, her big brother wasn't with her. She looked at the picture on her nightstand of her and her brother, a big teenage boy with blue hair and a bright smile. She hugged the picture as if she were hugging him.

"Shining Armor..." she said softly, "I miss you."

"Yeah, cause _that_ ain't creepy at all." a high voice said from the window. Twilight looked and saw the only other kid there that really made an effort to reach out to her that she remotely liked sitting on the window smiling at her. A young girl with long blond hair, wearing a blue and white shirt, brown vest and matching pants, brown boots, and a cowboy hat. Oddly, she wore a pair of sports goggles on her hat.

_Applejack, aka AJ_

_Age: 12_

_Headstrong and honest. She moved to the city from the country. She and Rarity go to the same school._

"Oh, hi AJ," Twilight said.

"Why're ya still in here? You should come outside and play," Applejack said.

"I haven't gotten any writing done," Twilight said.

"And sitting in front of a blank screen is gonna help?" AJ said raising an eyebrow. It looked like Twilight wanted to protest, but in the end she sighed and closed her laptop.

"I don't want to play with anyone else. No one out there likes me," she said quite honestly.

"Well, have ya actually _spoken _to them?" AJ asked.

"Well, no..." Twilight pouted.

"Then come on. I'll introduce ya to my friend," AJ said jumping off the window. Twilight sighed, but she knew that AJ wouldn't relent. She _had _to go outside now.

When Twilight stepped outside, she stopped when she saw AJ talking with Rainbow Dash. The latter of the two looked uninterested, but after a second she sighed and walked with AJ over to Twilight.

"Twilight, this is Dash," AJ said, "She and I 're in the same grade."

"Sup?" Rainbow Dash said nodding. Twilight smiled awkwardly and lightly waved.

"S-Sup?" Twilight said. AJ looked at both of them and lightly hit them both on the back.

"Well, I'll let you get acquainted. Have fun," AJ said walking off. Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at each other as awkward silence ensued.

AJ looked by the lake and saw Pinkie Pie getting out of the water. Fluttershy was talking to her, but whatever she was saying Pinkie Pie wasn't paying her any mind. She was busy drying her hair. AJ thought she was weird, but a very likable person. Before AJ could say anything, she noticed something cold hitting her nose.

Snow...

A second later, a full on snow storm broke out.

"Everyone inside!" AJ shouted. She saw Twilight and Rainbow Dash run into Twilight's cabin, which AJ knew she shared with that Rarity girl and her little sister. It was closest, so she decided to run there instead of going all the way to her cabin.

* * *

"Come on Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy called out, "Let's go!"

"Ooh! Think we can play in the snow later?" Pinkie Pie asked dreamily. Fluttershy picked up Pinkie Pie's clothes and pushed them to Pinkie Pie.

"We'll worry about that later!" Fluttershy said. She pulled Pinkie Pie over to the nearest cabin, which she didn't realize was the same cabin AJ, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash were in.

* * *

"Sweetie Belle, come on!" Rarity called out, "We need to get back to our cabin!"

"Aw, but I wanted to play in the snow!" Sweetie Belle whined.

"They will be plenty of time for that _after_ the storm passes," Rarity stated, "For now, _I_ don't want my hair getting ruined."

Rarity took Sweetie Belle's arm and ran back to the cabin. Once inside, they saw five other people sitting inside. One Rarity recognized as her roommate, Twilight. Another one she knew as the camp counselor Fluttershy. But they were the only ones she recognized off hand.

"Who are these people?" Rarity asked.

"Hi!" Pinkie Pie said jumping over to her, now wearing a striped pink and white shirt, jean vest and matching mini skirt, and white sneakers, "I'm Pinkie Pie! My cabin is actually down the path south of here, but this one was closer!"

"Ah, I see," Rarity said with a soft smile, "I'm guessing the same goes for the rest of you?"

"Yeah," AJ said stepping forward and holding her hand out, "My names Applejack. You can call me AJ."

Rarity took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, AJ. I'm Rarity. This is my little sister Sweetie Belle."

"Hiya!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Nice to meet ya, kid," AJ said patting Sweetie Belle on the head.

Rarity turned to Rainbow Dash, "I don't think I know you either," Rarity said.

"No, you don't," Rainbow Dash said simply, turning away and folding her arms.

"Can I get your name?" Rarity asked slowly.

"Sorry 'bout that," AJ said, "That's Rainbow Dash."

"Just _Dash_," the newly christened Dash said.

"Dash, sounds tough," Rarity said folding her arms, "Trying to look like a boy?"

"At least I don't look _desperate_," Dash said harshly.

"Why _you_!" Rarity said, about to charge at Rainbow Dash, but AJ jumped in her way stopping her.

"Whoa there, no reason ta start a fight!" AJ said, glaring at Dash, who looked away frowning. Twilight walked over to Dash and tapped her shoulder.

"I don't like the way she dresses either," Twilight whispered in Dash's ear. Dash smiled a bit at that.

"This is bad..." Fluttershy said looking out the window, "My first day as camp counselor, and this happens. What was I thinking doing this?"

"I think you're doing a good job," Sweetie Belle said walking up to Fluttershy, "I listen to you."

"Yet you refuse to listen to _me_," Rarity said harshly. Sweetie Belle stuck her tongue out at Rarity before looking back up at Fluttershy.

"You should relax a bit," Sweetie Belle said.

"I'll... try," Fluttershy said softly, suggesting she had _no_ intention of relaxing anytime soon.

The seven of them remained in the cabin for a few hours, until the snow stopped. Once it did, AJ stepped outside and saw the grass covered in snow.

"Looks like it stopped," she said stepping outside. Sweetie Belle skipped outside after her.

"We can play outside now, right?" Sweetie Belle asked, "You promised!"

"Okay Sweetie Belle," Rarity said walking outside, "Even though these shoes aren't made for snow..."

Dash stepped outside and looked around, "Well, I'm going back to my cabin."

"Come on, Dash," Pinkie Pie said grabbing Dash's arm, "Stay and play for a bit, please."

"Ugh..." Dash groaned, "Only because _you _asked me to, okay?"

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie said pulling Dash away. As they left, Fluttershy stepped out looking around.

"Um... please be careful. Um... the snow is fresh, so it might be slippery, and..." she stopped when she realized no one was listening to her, "Why did I sign up for this...?"

Inside the cabin, Twilight was saddened to see her computer had decided to shut down.

"Probably from the snow," she said to herself, "Oh well, at least I still have my books," she put her laptop in her backpack and stepped outside where everyone else was.

AJ, who was off by herself, looked up and saw a sight unlike anything else she ever saw. The sky was glowing.

"What the...?" AJ asked.

"Oh, now what?" Fluttershy pouted as she and everyone else gathered around them.

"Rarity, why is the sky glowing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know," Rarity admitted.

"The sky is throwing a party for us!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "They're celebrating all of us becoming besties!"

"I am _not _anyone's bestie," Dash said harshly, but Pinkie Pie didn't seem to pay her any mind.

"But this is weird," Twilight stated, "Auroras aren't seen here in this part of Equestria."

"Well, they're here right now," Dash said.

"Somthin ain't right here," AJ said. She looked up in the aurora and saw what looked like a ball of fire, "Look out! Somethin's comin!"

Everyone looked up and saw seven lights in the ball of fire. The lights shot down in front of them with the force of fireballs, forcing the seven girls to cover their faces.

"Is everyone okay?" Rarity asked.

"I'm sick of all of this weirdness..." Fluttershy pouted on the verge of tears.

Twilight looked at where one landed in front of her, and saw a light shine out of the hole. Inside the light was some sort of machine, "I think it's about to get weirder," she said as she grabbed the small machine. Each of them grabbed them as they flew up (poor Fluttershy almost missed hers).

AJ looked at the thing in her hand. It was a really small machine, lime green, consisting of only three buttons and a screen. As far as she knew, all of theirs looked the same.

"Looks sorta like an MP3 player," AJ said. A few seconds later the screen started glowing green. All of a sudden they all felt something lifting them up into the sky. The water rose up and they all screamed as they flew into the tidal wave.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

"Hang on Sweetie Belle! Don't let me go!" Rarity shouted.

"I knew I should have stayed home!" Fluttershy screamed.

"WEEEE!" Pinkie Pie yelled, suggesting that she was having fun. Things got weird as their environment changed from water to flashing lights. Before anyone knew it though, it was over, and their entire world went black.

* * *

"AJ. AJ. Wake up AJ," a high pitched voice said.

"Mmm... I'm up... I'm up..." AJ said slowly opening her eyes. As her vision got clearer, she realized three things. One, she was not in Ponyville anymore. Two, she didn't recognize the voice calling out to her. Three, the source of the voice wasn't human.

It was a tiny pink blob with two thin hairs at the top, pink eyes, and a toothy smile.

"Hi," the creature said, "I'm Koromon. Nice to meet you AJ."

AJ was still for as long as she could stand it, waiting for the dream to end. When it didn't, she did what any sane person would do.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The little creature jumped off her stomach as she backed up against a tree.

"Wh-what in tarnation are you?!" AJ asked the cute little creature as it jumped up and down happily.

"No need to be scared of me AJ! I'm your partner!" the little creature named Koromon said jumping into AJ's arms.

"Partner?! What 're ya talkin about?! And while we're on the subject, how do ya know my name?!"

"AJ? That you over there?" Dash called out from behind a tree.

"Yeah, it's me," AJ said in response. Dash stepped out, followed by what looked like a pink plant of some sort with eyes and a mouth, "What's that?" AJ asked pointing to the plant.

"I don't know," Dash said putting her hand behind her head, "but it's annoying and won't leave me alone."

"I told you Dashie, my name is Yokomon. You and I are partners now," the plant said. Dash scowled and looked at AJ, paying attention to Koromon.

"You got one too, huh?" Dash asked.

"Little guy says his name is Koromon," AJ said looking at Koromon, "You _are _a guy, right?" she asked, getting an eager nod from Koromon.

"So, where the hell are we?" Dash asked looking around, "This doesn't look like Ponyville."

"Come ta think of it, it don't," AJ said also looking around.

"You're in the Native Forest," Yokomon stated.

"The... Native Forest...?" AJ asked, looking at Dash, who shrugged her shoulders.

"The Native Forest is on the western most part of File Island," Koromon explained.

"Okay, that's helpful," AJ said. She and Dash then realized what Koromon said, "Wait!"

"File _Island_?!" Dash asked frantically, "As in, we're on an _island_?!"

"Yep," Koromon said, "Beetleland is just up there, actually," he used one of the extentions on top of him to point behind them.

"Beetleland?" AJ asked looking behind her.

"I saw a few other people land over there," Yokomon said brightly.

"Then that's where we're goin," AJ said walking off with Koromon in her arms. She stopped when she realized Dash wasn't following her, "Come on. We gotta find the others."

"Why?" Dash asked, "I don't know any of them."

"But they might be in trouble. We don't heads or tails of this place. It's better that we all stick tagether."

Dash folded her arms looking away thinking. After a second, she walked toward AJ defeated, "Let's go."

AJ smiled and lead the way. Much to Dash's chagrin, Yokomon followed her the _entire_ way.

* * *

"So ya said we're on File Island, right?" AJ asked Koromon.

"Yep," Koromon said.

"So, where is File Island?" AJ asked.

"This is in Digimon World," Yokomon answered.

"Digimon _World_? So now you expect me to believe we're in a parallel world?" Dash asked.

"Ya really wanna refute it?" AJ asked, "I mean, I don't recognize any of these landmarks. I'm startin ta think we're actually in another world. Also," she stopped and held Koromon right in Dash's face, "Have ya ever seen somethin like _this_ back on Earth?"

Dash looked down at Yokomon, who smiled sweetly at her, "Okay, point taken. We're clearly _not_ in Kansas anymore, Toto."

"Um, my name is Yokomo-"

"I wasn't talking to you!" Dash said angrily. She then stormed ahead, Yokomon hopping after her.

"Wait for me, Dashie!" Yokomon called out.

"No!" Dash called out. Koromon and AJ looked at each other and laughed. After walking a few seconds more, they heard a scream in the distance. They ran in the direction of the scream and saw Twilight and Fluttershy running away from something. Twilight was being followed by a pink blob looking thing akin to a Pac Man ghost, while Fluttershy was being followed by a brown flying creature with a red stubble of hair at the top.

"Twilight! Fluttershy!" AJ called out, "It's alright! I think they're on our-" AJ stopped when they saw a red bug flying after them.

"We need to get out of here!" Koromon shouted.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Run NOW!" Yokomon shouted. When Twilight and Fluttershy ran past them, AJ and Dash followed after them. This time Dash picked up Yokomon as they ran.

"So, he isn't one of your friends?" Dash asked.

"Not Kuwagamon!" Yokomon replied, "He's a bad digimon that like to attack and eat smaller digimon!"

"So, ya updated on the situation?" AJ asked Twilight.

"We're in another dimension called the Digimon World, inhabited by creatures called digimon, that is definitely _not_ anywhere on Earth!" Twilight said as they ran, "Oh, and all of us are being followed by little digimon. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope! Ya actually got all the basics!" AJ said.

"IwannagohomeIwannagohomeIwannagohomeIwannagohomeI wannagohomeIwannagohome!" Fluttershy cried over and over running.

"Twilight! That hiding spot I told you about it up ahead!" the pink digimon following her said.

"Can it fit so many people?!" Twilight asked.

"It better, or else we're toast!" he said.

"You guys got a plan?!" Dash asked.

"I'm following them!" Fluttershy cried.

"She's been like this ever since we started!" her digimon said somewhat relaxed.

"Well _excuse _me Pukamon for being SCARED OF THE GIANT BUG TRYING TO EAT US!" Fluttershy screamed.

They ran all the way until they saw a large tree. Twilight's digimon jumped ahead and pointed to it, "Inside here!" he said jumping inside. At first everyone was shocked, but with a giant bug chasing them tey weren't about to question it. Fluttershy and Bukamon were the first ones in, followed by Twilight, Dash, and Yokomon. AJ and Koromon literally jumped inside, seeing what looked like a cylinder chamber.

"This is-"

"SHH!" the pink unidentified digimon said, "Kuwagamon is blind!" he whispered, "Don't make a sound!"

AJ looked at Koromon for confirmation, who nodded. Everyone was deadly silent for the next few seconds, except for Fluttershy, who whimpered the entire time. Eventually the buzzing got morre distant, until it was completely gone. Everyone breathed out in relief, and Twilight did something shocking. She _hugged_ the little pink blob.

"Thank you, Mochimon," Twilight said.

"Don't mention it, Twilight," Mochimon said, "Like I said, we're friends now."

"Don't cry, Fluttershy," Pukamon said patting Fluttershy on the back, "Kuwagamon is gone now."

"I... j-j-just want t-t-to go h-h-h-h-home..." Fluttershy sobbed.

"Aw, Fluttershy..." Pukamon said sadly, trying his hardest to calm the upset teenager. AJ looked at Dash with an expression that was asking her if she wanted to abandon them now. Dash looked away crossing her arms, clearly understanding her.

"Oooh! Are we playing hide and seek?" Pinkie Pie asked suddenly out of nowhere, making Fluttershy jump and scream. Her sudden action made everyone fall out of the tree, where they saw Pinkie Pie outside laughing at them, a little green digimon next to her looking worried.

"You... should see... the looks... on your... faces!" Pinkie Pie said through her laughter.

"Pinkie Pie, that older girl looks like she's really afraid," the little green digimon said before turning to the group, "I'm sorry if my partner scared you."

"No, it's okay," AJ said, "She's still spooked from the giant bug."

"Another one, huh?" Twilight asked, "So it's safe to assume that we all have digimon with us."

"But why, is what I want to know," Dash said.

"I don't _care_ why!" Fluttershy said catching everyone's attention, "We have to get home _immediately_!"

"Okay, how?" Dash asked, "Do you know where home _is_ from here?"

"Um... well I..." Fluttershy's assertiveness left her instantly as the realization hit her.

"I'll take a look around," AJ said running up to a tree and climbing it. When she got as high as she could she pulled out her mini telescope and looked around. Koromon jumped up next to her.

"What's that thing?" Koromon asked.

"It's called a telescope. With it I can see far away," she explained, looking at the lush forests and mountains around them. She looked down and saw another site that made her happy. Rarity and Sweetie Belle together walking in their direction. Rarity was holding something like a brown ball with a horn on its head, while Sweetie Belle had a little white creature with four stubby legs in her arms.

"Hey! You see anything?" Dash asked.

"Rarity and Sweetie Belle are ahead! They got little digimon with them too!" AJ called out, "Koromon, let's go."

"Right!" Koromon said as he and AJ jumped out of the tree.

* * *

The second AJ jumped down she lead her team to where Rarity and Sweetie Belle were. When they saw them in the distance, Pinkie Pie ran forward and waved to them.

"RARITY! SWEETIE BELLE!" Pinkie Pie called out. They looked in their direction and Sweetie Belle happily waved to them.

"Pinkie Pie! AJ! Fluttershy! Everyone!" Sweetie Belle called out, running up to them, "Guys, this is Tokomon! He's my new best friend!"

"Hi hi!" Tokomon said happily. Pinkie Pie gushed instantly when she saw Tokomon and picked him up.

"Oh my GOD! You are ADORABLE!" Pinkie Pie shouted hugging Tokomon, who looked terrified at the moment.

"Um, Sweetie Belle..." Tokomon asked.

"Pinkie Pie, um, I think Tokomon needs to breathe," Sweetie Belle said with a smile. Pinkie Pie immediately put Tokomon down as AJ walked over to Rarity.

"So, who's your partner?" AJ asked Rarity.

"Oh, this guy?" Rarity asked looking down at the little horned furball in her arms.

"H-hello everyone. My name is Tunomon, Rarity-sama's partner," the obviously shy digimon said.

"Rarity-_sama_?" Dash asked, "What?"

"Tunomon is just being respectful," Rarity said snuggling Tunomon, who was blushing with a smile on his face, "Isn't that right, Tunomon?"

"Y-yes, Rarity-sama," Tunomon said sweetly. Clearly he was having fun.

After filling the two of them in on the situation, the seven children sat down to figure out their current situation.

"So, another dimension?" Rarity asked, "I thought that sort of stuff was only in fantasy novels."

"Are you comfortable, Rarity-sama?" Tunomon asked hopping over to her.

"I'm fine, honey. Thank you," Rarity said.

"Though all of this is highly improbable, the evidence points to that fact," Twilight said, Mochimon nodding in agreement.

"So, how do we get out of this other dimension?" Fluttershy asked. Pukamon flew up to Fluttershy and landed on her shoulders.

"You just got here though!" Pukamon said, "You wanna leave _now_?"

"I hate to say it, but we can't stay here," Dash said, "We have lives to get back to."

"Unfortunately, we don't know how to get you all home," Yokomon said sadly.

"Are we trapped here...?" Sweetie Belle asked sadly.

"Don't worry, Sweetie Belle," Tokomon said, "I'll protect you."

"Thank you, Tokomon," Sweetie Belle said hugging Tokomon.

"Come on guys, cheer up!" Pinkie Pie said, "Sure, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no way of getting home, but hey, this could be a lot of fun! Right Tanemon?" Pinkie Pie asked turning to her Digimon.

"Um, I actually think getting you guys home is a good idea, Pinkie Pie," Tanemon said, "They're are bad digimon all around, and you guys could get hurt."

"Yeah, you're lucky we found you first," Koromon said, "It could have been really bad if another Digimon got to you."

AJ looked up and saw Kuwagamon flying toward them again, "Did ya'll have ta say somethin?!"

When she said that, everyone got up and looked at Kuwagamon. Apparently, he found them.

The seven children and their new digimon friends did the smart thing. They ran for it.

"Why is he even chasing us?!" Rarity asked.

"We're invading on his territory!" Twilight reasoned, "He's obviously the master of this area, and sees us as a threat!"

"I don't know why!" Dash shouted, "Not like we can do anything to him!"

They ran all the way to a cliff, which had a large drop going to the water.

"That's bad..." Dash said.

"How are we going to get down now?!" Fluttershy asked.

When Kuwagamon landed, he slowly walked over to them. The digimon all looked at each other, and then jumped forward and did something shocking. They all started spitting pink bubbled at Kuwagamon!

"Tunomon! What are you doing?!" Rarity asked.

"Protecting Rarity-sama!" Tunomon said, still firing at the large bug digimon.

"Hey, hey! Don't make him angry!" Dash shouted.

"I have to protect Dashie!" Yokomon stated. The large bug digimon used his pincers to knock the little digimon back into their human partners.

"NO!" AJ shouted as she and the others ran over to their digimon, "Koromon... why'd ya do that?"

"It's... my responsibility... to protect you..." Koromon said.

"Tokomon..." Sweetie Belle said hugging Tokomon.

"I'm... sorry I'm not stronger..." Tokomon said sadly, bringing Sweetie Belle to tears.

Kuwagamon made a sound as if laughing. AJ looked up and felt anger unlike anything she ever felt. Kuwagamon was _enjoying_ this.

"You..." she said. Koromon tensed up in response to AJ's anger.

"Pinkie Pie..." Tanemon said getting up, "I'm... going!"

"Whoa there, Tanemon! Don't push yourself too hard!" Pinkie Pie reasoned.

"No, she's right!" Yokomon said jumping down from Dash, "We can't give up!"

"You crazy?!" Dash asked, "What can you little guys do?!"

"Mochimon, are you going to fight too?" Twilight asked, afraid of the answer.

"Sorry, Twilight, but I have to," Mochimon said seriously.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Pukamon shouted fighting to get out of Fluttershy's hold.

"No Pukamon! You'll get hurt! I won't allow it!" Fluttershy shouted. One by one all the digimon started fighting the embrace of their partners. That lasted until they all broke free, all charging toward their opponent.

"Pukamon, no!" Fluttershy cried out.

"Mochimon, please don't fight!" Twilight shouted.

"Tunomon, honey, come back!" Rarity cried.

"Stop, Tokomon!" Sweetie Belle screamed.

"Don't be stupid, Yokomon! Get back here NOW!" Dash shouted angrily, hiding how afraid she was.

"Tanemon, be careful, please!" Pinkie Pie urged.

"KOROMON!" AJ screamed, actually running after her new friend a bit, but stopping short. Something weird happened at that moment. The small devices they got earlier all started glowing.

~Start Brave Heart~

Seven lights came down, each one landed on one of the digimon and engulfing them. The seven children all watched as their digimon started changing into... something.

"KOROMON EVOLVE! AGUMON!"

"TUNOMON EVOLVE! GABUMON!"

"YOKOMON EVOLVE! PIYOMON!"

"MOCHIMON EVOLVE! TENTOMON!"

"TOKOMON EVOLVE! PATAMON!

"PUKAMON EVOLVE! GOMAMON!

"TANEMON EVOLVE! PALMON!"

When the lights vanished, the digimon that were standing there were _vastly_ different then the ones before.

Koromon had become some sort of mini dinosaur with yellow scales, like a mini tyranosaurus rex with large arms and claws. Apparently he was now Agumon.

Tunomon also became a reptile of some sort, only he had a horn and was wearing wolf skin. He was called Gabumon.

Yokomon became a large pink bird with clawed wings and a grey ring on her left leg. She now called herself Piyomon.

Mochimon became a red beetle standing upright, with green eyes, and four arms. Two arms had hands, but the two main arms had pincers at the end. He was now Tentomon.

Tokomon grew a bit, now looking like a large hamster with bat wings on his head. He was mostly orange, but his underside was cream colored. He had become Patamon.

Pukamon now looked more like a white seal with purple markings, large ears and claws on his front legs. He still had orange hair, but it was more like a small mane at the top of his head. This was Gomamon.

Finally Tanemon was now a larger creature standing upright. She still had green skin, but the plant on her head looked more like a flower. She also had long arms with purple claws at the end. She was now called Palmon.

AJ and the others were amazed. _Now_ they looked like they stood a chance.

"What just happened to them?" Dash asked.

"A form of... evolution maybe?" Twilight reasoned, "Taking on other traits needed to face a challenge... I don't know."

"Tokomon...?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't think so, honey," Rarity said, "He said Patamon. And mine... is Gabumon...?"

"Gomamon... you changed into that... for me?" Fluttershy asked, almost brought to tears.

"Yeah! Kick his butt, Palmon!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "You can do it!"

"Hey, Agumon!" AJ called out, getting the attention of the yellow dino, "You can do it," AJ said smiling, giving her partner a thumbs up. Agumon smiled, returning the gesture, and then looked up at Kuwagamon getting in a fighting stance.

"Now, how about we move to round two?!" Agumon said as the other six digimon got in fighting stances. Kuwagamon roared loudly, ready to fight. Looked like he still thought he could win.

He was in for a _big_ surprise.

_**To be continued...**_

_Ending theme: I Wish from Digimon Adventure_

**I'll try to change up the fights a bit, so the next episode will focus a lot on the fight against Kuwagamon. Even if I'm following the flow of Digimon Adventure, that doesn't mean they'll fight all the same enemies and in the same order. I might even change up certain parts of the story.**

**This story will not only focus on the relationships the girls have with their Digimon, but each one has a certain issue that they'll all have to work through by the end of the story. I'll reveal all of that overtime. Assuming you want me to continue.**

**So, shall I continue?**


End file.
